Parole
by I.Caught.Fire.In.His.Eyes
Summary: After the war, Severus is captured by the Ministry and charged for his crimes. Luckily he is saved and put on parole thanks to the evidence Harry has shown to the Wizengamot. How does Remus fit in with his parole? AU from DH. Rated M for sexual scenes in later chapters. Bottom!Snape. Slight off canon personalities. (Expected as only JKR can write them completely canon).
1. Prologue

"Hands rise for those who wish to convict Prisoner #S8379."

Their talking is whispers to him. No voices sound recognizable. He knows why he is here. He could remember everything very clearly: The Dark Lord; the snake bite; Potter and his group taking his memories. He had been ready to die at that moment, which had been the only reason he would ever show weakness, especially to a Potter. He had been so close to the darkness that was death, his bliss. And then, he had awoken in an all-white room, being treated and kept alive. He had stayed there for an unknown amount of time, but the moment everything had been healed (at least on the outside, he still couldn't talk) he was shipped straight off to Azkaban. He, of course, knew he deserved this. He was going to rot in Azkaban until he died, and then be buried without a tomb stone or anything of the sort in their pathetic graveyard. He had no problem with this; it would have helped him come to terms with the guilt he felt. Though, everything had been planned. He had killed Albus Dumbledore – on the man's orders – but that didn't change the fact that he was supposed to still kill his mentor; the only father figure he had ever had, the only person who had cared about his existence.

The only one who had never judged him, no matter the crime or decision. His only friend.

"… Very well, it has been decided. While we do not use the Dementors for guards at Azkaban, we still use them for our death sentences. Prisoner #S8379 – otherwise known as Severus Tobias Snape, will be executed via Dementors kiss."

_No._

He finally opens his eyes, wincing at the blinding light thanks to the fact that they had had him in holding for two months in Azkaban prison already. He stares up through blurry vision at the judge, trying to see who he was. He didn't mind dying, but by Dementors kiss? No…

_No, no, no._

He realizes he must've tried struggling; he feels the spikes of the cage he was in poking into his back, and a whimper escapes his lips. The cage shakes a bit, the spikes jabbing into his side, arms, stomach; one just barely missing his eye. He doesn't want to die this way… he wants to simply pass when it was his time in a prison cell, thinking back on his crimes, learning his lesson! They couldn't—

Then commotion...

His eyes reopen as everything goes silent again. He glances around the Wizengamot, noting that everyone's eyes were on something behind Severus. He did his best to turn his stiff neck, his vision blurring once more at the sudden movement but focusing just in time to see:

_The Order. Wait. What?_

Probably here to see him rot. He almost, just almost chuckled. He closed his eyes and rests his forehead against a spike.

"We demand Severus Snape be exonerated from all charges."

_Granger? Exonerated?_

His eyes shoot open and just at the right time. There stood, who else, but Harry Potter, smiling at him and undoing the cage's locks. "Are you alright, Professor?" He whispers. Or maybe he said it louder and it just sounds like a whisper to Severus. He opens his mouth but it closes right back up, making Potter frown at him.

"Halt there!"  
"I have evidence."

_Potter._

"Do you now? And would you show the court?"  
"Of course. They're memories. Unaltered memories, so they are indeed valid as Hermione tells me."

_Of course Granger had to tell him that…_

"Very well, someone bring us a pensieve!"

_Silence._

How many were going in to view the memories? Those were private. Damn meddling brats! His eyes are still open, but everything is blurry; he is so tired… Surely they would be in there for a while? Maybe he can nap. Sleep without screams waking him up every few minutes sounds lovely.

"How dare you!" A woman shrills.  
"M'am…"  
"No! I will not have excuses! You took him out of St. Mungo's when he was still healing. These records show he still had several broken bones. He still couldn't speak. How do you know he was not traumatized? Azkaban would've made things ten times worse! They probably have!"

_Poppy._

"As the new Minister—" _Kingsley_. "I will have the Aurors whom were in charge of Professor Snape's arrest investigated. Now, I demand release of Severus Snape. I believe the man has suffered enough, do you not?"  
"No! I don't think that! He is a murderer! Planned or not!" A man hisses.  
"Very well." Kingsley says. "A new vote. Hands rise now for those who think Severus Snape should be acquitted of all charges, with of course, a sort of parole."  
"Hands rise for those who think Severus Snape should parish by Dementors kiss!"  
"It seems—"

_Please…_

"That Mr. Snape will be acquitted on parole." He can practically hear the smirk on Kingsley's face.  
"Very well…" The judge, he figures, huffed. "The parole is… as he was a Death Eater, he will be given a person in charge, of who will do as Albus Dumbledore did: Watch over him and keep him in line."  
"That sounds mana—"  
"I'm not finished, Minister."  
"Continue."  
"This charge will have to live with Mr. Snape."  
"Oka—"  
"As his spouse."

_WHAT?_

"That's ridiculous!" Potter shouts.

_Indeed it is, Potter!_

"Mr. Snape is a male over the age of 35, he should be wed anyway. Should he not? Is that not the new law? Wed by 35 and with child if possible, to keep up our population?"  
"Well, yes…"  
"Then it is settled. A spouse will need to be found for Mr. Snape; until then, he will be shipped back to Azka—"  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" Poppy shouted. "He will be going to Hogwarts Infirmary until he is recovered." She hisses.  
He clears his throat. "V-very well. After he is healed, if a spouse has still not been found, he will await until one is found in Azkaban."

The gavel hits the block, signaling the end of his case. He hears the cage he was in being opened and the last thing he remembers – or feels – before he blacked out was falling into a pair of strong arms.


	2. Chapter One

"Severus, dear… if you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand."

_Poppy._

"That's it, dear. Squeeze again. Good, good. Now move your feet. Good! You're doing so well."

"How is he?"

_Potter?_

"He's doing just fine, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, good."

"I'm going to put him in a magical induced sleep now."

_Magical induced sleep? I don't want—_

He sighed into relaxation. He had no clue as to how long he had been asleep, but at the moment he didn't care. A soothing voice was reading one of his potions journals to him, he couldn't tell who the person was by their voice, but whoever it was had a lovely scent. As a trained Potions Master, he had the nose of a dog. The man smelled of dark chocolate, and surprisingly a scent he couldn't identify though it was mixed with peppermint, that much he was sure.

It was nice. To have someone come by daily and read, and this man did. Every day when Severus would wake up, he'd wake to the sound of the calm voice reading quietly to him. He even read Severus' scrawled notes on the sides of the pages. He hated how he couldn't open his eyes, and he figured it was because he was still in the magical induced sleep, but so long as the man at his bedside continued reading, he found he didn't mind being forced to sleep for a few days.

"You're worried…"

_Granger?_

"Of course I am."

"Harry…"

"Hermione, think about it… that man was looking at Snape with… hatred! He's probably trying to come up with something right now to get him for."

"But the memories—"

"Yes, the memories showed a lot. They showed he's braver than any of us were—"

_Pensieve Memories_

_~The roaring of the students in the stands could be heard from miles away. The memory zoned in on Severus who, instead of watching the Quidditch game (which was odd as Slytherin was playing), was staring intently at the purple turbaned man two rows above. Severus shifted over a few inches so he (and the memory, due to another man blocking the view) could catch sight that the man was Quirinus Quirrell and his lips which were moving. Severus began to move his lips, trying to mimic and read what the man was saying. Onyx eyes widened and his head shot up just in time to show an eleven year old Harry Potter's broom to begin going out of control._

_His lips began to move rapidly, and his fists balled into his robe as he kept eye contact with the broom Harry was riding. His expression turned to a nervous one as Harry slid off the broom and began to dangle from it. His right hand slowly moved to his wand holster, prepared to cast an Aresto Momentum spell. That was when the smoke began to rise. "Fire! You're on fire!" A man shouted, which caused a panic in the small stands. Severus stood and began to stomp out the fire, as he was finished; he just caught sight of Harry who was back on his broom. A wash of relief played out across Severus' face._

_The scene warped ever so slightly._

"_Albus. You don't understand. I know a jinx—"_

"_Severus, my boy. Have a lemon drop."_

"_You allowed his mother to be killed. You promised you would help her, and now you are being reckless! Quirrell is up to something."_

"_I will look into it, Severus."_

"_Yes, of course you bloody will. You'll look into it when it's made a scene, which will be too late, Albus!" Severus shouted before storming past the visitors of the scene, causing it to mold into another._

_~"He's hiding something from me…" Memory Albus said as he searched one of his many shelves of books._

"_Headmaster?" Severus frowned, glancing up from his tea._

"_Harry." He said as he pulled a book out from the pocket. "He's hiding something."_

"_He's obviously hiding many things."_

"_A parselmouth. The only other known—"_

"_Headmaster," Severus interrupted. "I was there when he spoke it. After… his expression was an unenlightened one."_

"_You believe he did not know he could speak Parseltongue."_

"_I'm unsure." Severus responded honestly. "Do you believe… that is, the Dark Lord was one, sir."_

"_Yes, I'm aware young Tom is."_

"_You speak of him as if he were alive, Headmaster."_

"_One should not be ignorant when there is always a possibility."_

"_You really think he can come back…"_

"_And if he does, is: I'll need your help, Severus." Albus said, his eyes twinkling._

"_I will protect him with my life."_

_Albus gave a small smile. "As I expected, Severus. As I expected."_

_The scene dimmed until darkness overcame it, just to be brought back by the light of the sun setting over the lake._

_~ Severus burst out the doors of Hogwarts, his wand in hand, a worried expression played out on his face. He hurried his way across the ground, heading straight to the Whomping Willow. He flicked his wrist, causing the tree to freeze in all movements before sliding down the small passage, bringing the intruders on the memories with him. He didn't need a Lumos, the man obviously knew where he was going as he made his way down the small tunnel and to the stairs, rushing up them just in time. He stopped outside the door when he heard voices, glancing down and spotting the cloak. He lifted it up and pulled it over his head, slipping into the door unseen. He disappeared to even those in the memory._

"—_He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"_

"_So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"_

"_That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin._

_Severus revealed himself once more by pulling the invisibility cloak off, his wand pointing at Lupin. _

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_Everything went black._

_Onyx eyes fluttered open and the scene came alive again. "No… Potter?" A disoriented Severus asked as he stood up, stumbling forward, his hand reaching up to touch the side of his head, revealing a bloody palm. "Potter…" He muttered. He stood up and hurried out of the shrieking shack. He made his way down the tunnel and up the hole, just in time to catch hold of the trio. He stood in front of them, scowling. "You three—"_

"_Sir!" _

"_Ahhhhoooo!"_

_Severus turned, his face losing the remainder of the color he had. The Werewolf stood on its hind legs, slowly making its way towards the three. He took a deep breath, which was only noticeable if one was watching the scene for the second – or fifth time. His eyes closed for a brief moment and when they opened, one could tell he was ready and prepared to die. His arms came out to protect the three behind him, the werewolf then wiping its paw at the older wizard, pushing him back._

"_Potter!" Severus shouted as he stumbled up, watching the boy foolishly run off. _

_The scene faded._

_~"Sir, don't be foolish."_

"_I don't think I'm being foolish at all. As you know, and were told. Harry must compete."_

"_He must—You can stop it. Simply used to the corrupted Ministry. Tell them what publicity one would get if the golden boy is killed off in a tournament."_

"_I cannot do that, Severus. It is not my way to twist things—" Severus scoffed, and Albus just smiled before continuing it. "I think this will be good for the boy."_

"_Good? Getting ripped to pieces by dragons is good?"_

"_Harry is top in his class in defense."_

"_Oh, that makes a worlds difference." Severus sighed in relief before anger filled his eyes and his face became impassive. "You're not protecting him."_

"_Severus—"_

"_You promised."_

"_I'm well aware that I promised, and I am sorry that I could not protect her."_

"_That isn't what I'm talking about."_

_His eyes twinkled. "Isn't it?"_

"_I'm speaking of the boy. You promised you would watch over him, I promised I would give my life for him. Something I will give at any given time. You are doing nothing to keep him safe—"_

"_I assure you I am doing a lot."_

"_You think you're doing a lot. You're doing nothing. For the leader of the light, you sure are blind."_

"_Severus."_

"_I'll protect him alone then." Severus growled, turning on his heel and making his way to the door._

"_Severus!" Albus bellowed and Severus paused at the door, tensing up. "You will understand one day," he said more calmly. "I have reasons for what I do." _

"_One, who is insane, can only have insane reasoning." He said before walking out and leaving the scene._

_~"It's quite odd, Severus…" Voldemort hissed, literally. "When I was linked with Harry Potter's mind, I saw… you gave him Occlumency lessons."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Yet, out of any of those numerous lessons, you could not bring me the boy."_

_Severus tensed. "No, my lord."_

"_Why is this?"_

"_Dumbledore, he was watching—"_

"_Do not lie to me," He hissed, his eyes turning darker._

"_I would never lie to you."_

"_Hm. Bow to me."_

_Severus stepped out of the line from the Death Eaters, dropping to one knee and tilting his head down in a bow. Voldemort stood from his chair and took the three small steps down to the floor before removing his wand from his cloak and pointing it. "Crucio," He hissed. Severus' figure fell to the ground, writhing in obvious pain. "You've lied to me many times, Severus. I will not tolerate it anymore. You are afraid of him, yet you come here and call him a fool. I am tired of your feeble attempts! Making empty swears that you will do your best to bring him to me next time. You've run out of next times!" Voldemort ended up shouting the end. _

_He waved his hand and gave a crooked smile. "All of you, your entertainment tonight. You have three hours." He told the other Death Eaters before releasing the Cruciatus curse, allowing Severus' body to become frail and unmoving._

_All the Death Eaters (Eight, present) raised their wands, and at the same time shot out different spells. The Cruciatus curse could be easily recognized, as well as the Stinging Jinx. _

_The scene modified into the infirmary of Hogwarts. Just as it finished regrouping, the doors open and in fell Severus, his mask gone to reveal the almost unrecognizable face from bruises, dried blood, and swollen areas. His robe, while they were black, showed damp spots that one could tell not only by the stench, but the darkness was blood. Poppy exited her office and made her way to the first bed, dropping her clipboard at the sight of Severus. _

"_Oh, dear. Not again…" She whispered before hurrying over to him and lifting her wand, levitating the broken man past the beds and into another door of the infirmary, closing the door behind her, causing the memory to blacken out._

_The scene brought back together with Severus on the bed in a private room, covered by a thin sheet so one could easily see the many bandages that covered his body. The door slowly opened to reveal Albus and Poppy both entering, Albus staring down at the bed, a frown on his face, his eyes not twinkling at all unless you counted the hint of sadness you got from them._

"_Albus, he can't keep doing this…"_

"_Poppy, what Severus does is very important."_

"_Albus, I understand coming back like this once, or twice… /he/ has been back for no more than a year and Severus has come back like this nine times. Then, he has to be back in classes to lessen suspicion as soon as possible."_

"_We all must pay our prices," Albus said sadly before turning on his heel and walking out._

"_Yes, but how many pay in actual blood?" She huffed before resting a larger blanket over Severus who whimpered in discomfort, before she made her way out of the room._

_~"He has Padfoot, in the place that it is kept."_

"_What is he talking about?"_

"… _I have no idea."_

_Severus made his way down the dark corridor, his eyes widened. He gave a shake of his head as he rounded the corner and hurried his way into his office and through the door which led to his personal chambers. He grabbed some floo and tossed it in: "12 Grimmauld Place!" He called before stepping into the green flames and becoming engulfed. He stumbled into the dusty living room, face to face with Sirius Black._

"_Snivellus!"_

"_Shut up. Where is everyone?"_

"_What's wrong, Snape? You look a bit… pale," Sirius bellowed in laughter._

"_YOUR GODSON IS IN TROUBLE. CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONE MOMENT?"_

"_Harry?" Sirius glanced up with saucer wide eyes. "What's wrong with Harry?"_

"_I need the Order."_

"_What's going on, Snape!?"_

"_He thinks the Dark Lord is torturing you in the Department of Mysteries."_

"_Why… why would he think that?"_

"_I'm unsure." Severus responded as he made his way through the house with Sirius following him. _

"_Are the Occlumency lessons not working?"_

"_I canceled them."_

"_You WHAT?"_

"_I CANCELED them. Where is everyone!?"_

"_I don't know! Is Harry safe?"_

"_For now."_

"_For now!?"_

"_If he thinks you are in trouble, his Potter instincts will bug him until he goes to save you."_

"_Why didn't you tell him I was okay?!"_

"_How was I supposed to know if you were okay? I just got here to see you!"_

"_You're probably hoping he'll go and get captured by Death Eaters. You're one of them, why wouldn't you—"_

"_What's going on?" Tonks asked as she skipped in with the rest of the order. _

"_Sane people," Severus muttered. "Harry is getting visions from the Dark Lord. He believes Black is in the Department of Mysteries, being tortured and held as bait."_

"_We'll arrange a team to go then, Severus." Kingsley nodded, hurrying into the other room to call Albus._

"_How do we know this isn't one of yer plans to get us where you want us?" Moody asked._

"_Yes, you'd know all about getting where a Death Eater wanted you. Tell me, how did Crouch do it?" Severus hissed._

"_Enough." Albus said calmly. "Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Alastor, you will all go to the Department of Mysteries. Severus, return to school and keep an eye on Umbridge and the students."_

"_What can I do?" Sirius jumped._

"_Sirius, we both know it'd be best if you stayed here."_

"_He's my godson!"_

"_I understand, and I'm sorry. You are to stay here." Albus said before walking out. _

_Everyone made their way out of the kitchen and went to quickly prepare, leaving Severus and Sirius._

"_It's best to do as Albus says—"_

"_Shut up, Snivellus. He's my godson."_

"_And what if you get caught?"_

"_I'll get caught at least protecting my g—"_

"_How do you think that will affect him? For you to get caught and taken?"_

_Sirius growled. "You don't know anything." He hissed before storming out._

"_Perhaps I don't." Severus admitted in a whisper before the scene went out._

_~Severus sat at his desk, tapping the quill tip on the desk impatiently. "I can't…" He whispered, tilting his head up to show tears falling down his cheeks. "I can't do this…" He whimpered._

"_You can," Albus said, stepping out of the darkened portion of the memory scene. _

"_Albus, you must understand what you're asking me requires—"_

"_You to kill me. I understand."_

"_Albus! You can't possibly be in your right mind."_

"_I assure you, my boy." Albus chuckled. "I'm very much so in my right mind."_

"_I can't. No. I won't—"_

"_Severus, I'm dying anyway."_

_Severus tensed. "No…"_

"_I am. You know I am."_

"_I'll find a cure. A potion, I can—"_

"_Even one with your knowledge wouldn't be able to keep me alive forever. Surely you know that."_

"_But just a little bit longer. The war. Everyone needs you."_

"_They have you."_

"_None of them trust me, Albus!"_

"_But I do."_

_Silence fell upon them, and the memory warped._

_~"No."_

"_And why not?" _

"_The Dark Lord put /me/ and only me in charge. If I say no—"_

"_WE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO TORTURE THE HALF-BLOODS."_

"_No."_

"_Maybe the Dark Lord will want to hear about how you're unwilling to go along with our methods of punishment." Alecto smirked._

"_I have given punishment—"_

"_Hardly."_

"_Do not talk out of line, Alecto."_

"_The Half-Bloods need to know that they are not of our stature!"_

"_You will do as I say."_

"_Come Amycus. We have some Half-Bloods to torture." She beamed before turning on her heel and making her way to the door. _

_Severus' eye twitched as his hand went to his wand. "Crucio," He hissed, sending the spell to the woman who caused her to howl in pain as she fell over and onto the ground._

"_RELEASE MY SISTER!"_

_His hand flicked to release the spell. "You will listen to me."_

"_The Dark Lord—" Amycus began to shout._

"_Will agree with me. These are his future soldiers. Do you want him to know you are torturing them into madness?"_

_Both looked sheepishly at each other before they booked out. Severus took a deep breath and waved his wand, revealing Albus' portrait. "They aren't listening to me…"_

"_Severus…"_

"_They're torturing the students as punishment…"_

"_It won't be for long, my boy."_

"_Just once is too many times, Albus."_

"_I'm sorry. You're doing your best."_

"_And nobody knows. They all think I'm a killer. I am a killer…"_

"_My boy, everything done up to this point has been necessary."_

"_Of course…" _

_~Severus sat at his desk, his eyes slowly drooping as he stared down at the (what seemed like) endless pages of parchment, all with different formulas on them, or incantations. He raised his hand and wiped his eyes out, groaning as he stood up, stretching his body and ignoring the stiffness in his muscles. He let out a yawn before reclaiming his seat and beginning to work once again, scrawling about on the pieces, editing the incantations or the potions formulas for undetectable arsenic, and even more dangerous ones._

_His head slowly began to droop once again before an alarm went off. He jumped up from his seat and hurried across the room, grabbing his robes to put them on, removing his wand and casting a glamour which would rid him of the dark bags under his eyes, followed by a basic scourgifying charm to give him the impression that he had at least a brief bath and some hours of sleep before heading out, muttering about early classes._

_~"Severus, you must do this."_

"_Yes, I must do everything…"_

"_Severus…"_

"_How am I to give him a sword without him knowing it was me?"_

"_You are left to figure that out," Albus smiled before the portrait popped open, revealing the vault in the wall which surely held the Sword of Gryffindor._

_The scene shifted to a frozen lake, and Severus stepped out into view from behind a tree, walking to the shore of the small lake and removing the sword from his cloak. He raised his wand and levitating the sword slowly to the middle of the lake before letting it drop and sink to the bottom. He pointed his wand in the direction he knew they were camping. "Expecto Patronum," He whispered. "Find Harry Potter; lead him here, to the sword's location." He ordered._

_He took a deep breath as the doe began to trot through the forest, his eyes closing for a moment before he disappeared in a crack of apparition, breaking the scene of the memory._

_Pensieve Memories End_

"—He sacrificed so much, 'Mione. All his free time went to focusing on all the Death Eater's weaknesses, developing potions that would help in the battle, developing spells we used to protect students when we thought they were Dumbledore's. He protected me… and he hated me, he protected everyone, hell, even dealing with the Carrow's and we all charged in and ruined it, sprouting he's a traitor and running him out of the castle. If we hadn't done that, maybe the war would've been over sooner. Giving us information via undercover name, the sword was all his doing, helping destroy some of the horcruxes. Merlin, we were so wrong. I-I was so wrong…" Harry sighed.

"You weren't the only one, Harry."

_Lupin!? Lupin is alive!?_

"Yes, but—"

"We all doubted him. We were all ready to kill him the moment we saw him. You mustn't take all the blame."

"Professor Lupin's right, Harry—"

"Hermione, please. It's Remus."

"Sorry. Remus."

"I'm just worried…"

"Harry, it'll be bad publicity if they keep bringing up charges. I'm not saying they might not be working on a case against him that doesn't involve Dumbledore's suicide orders; we'll cross it when it comes. For now though… we need to find someone for Professor Snape. The moment he wakes up, they'll ship him off to Azkaban…"

_Azkaban? No. No, no, no, no, no._

"Professor?"

"All of you out, now! Remus, dearie, help me, he's thrashing about."

He felt hands' holding him down from whatever it was he was doing; to be honest he couldn't feel anything. Maybe it was the mention of Azkaban? And his body reacted? Finally the hands released him after gripping uncomfortably on his limbs, allowing him to relax into bed.

_So tired. Sleep…_

"Now where we were? Ah, chapter three: Arcane Potions."

_Lupin was the one reading? _

He tried his best to stay awake to listen to the story, but alas, the soothing tone Lupin was using lulled him into the abyss that was sleep.

"The man is healed! I have been sent to take him to Azkaban—"

"He is not healed until a mediwitch states he is. I am not stating he is, thus you cannot take him."

"M'am, no offense, but you're obviously close to the man. You're just trying to keep him out of Azkaban."

_No, no, no…_

"I am treating him as a patient, not a friend—"

"I have to take him."

"What's going on?"

_Potter!_

"Mr. Potter, I'm here to escort Mr. Snape to Azkaban."

"On what grounds?"

_Granger…_

"He is healed; the man looks a hundred times better. It's been two weeks!

_It's been how long!?_

"You're not taking him." Harry growled.

"I have to. He's healed, and we'll get a St. Mungo mediwitch in here to tell us so if we have to. The only way you're sending me off is if he's got a spouse found. Tell me: Does he?"

_No, no, no. No Azkaban. Please._

"Erm."

"Well…"

"He does. Hello. I'm Remus Lupin, charge and soon to be husband of Severus Snape."

_WHAT?!_


	3. Chapter Two

"I swear! He was awake!"

"Calm down, Miss Granger. I'm checking him. Severus, dear?"

_Poppy!_

"Dear, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Good, good. Now, Hermione here tells us she saw your eyes open. Can you do that again?" So, he did. He forced his heavy eyelids open, wincing at the light. "Nox!" Poppy called which made it all the better, now that only the candles next to the beds were on instead of the large lanterns on the wall. "Dearie, you've been out a very long time, I'm going to need you to talk so I can make sure your vocal folds healed correctly."

"Ehh."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to try harder than that. Let's start with something easy. Say dog." She told him, which made him actually open his eyes fully just to glare at her. "Okay, not dog. Snake?"

"Sskkk."

"Alright, at least you're pronouncing some syllables. We'll try when the induced sleep is out of your system. I'll go get you some water, I'm sure you're thirsty." She smiled, patting his arm before walking away.

"Professor?"

_Yes, Potter, I am alive. You can torture me for your last year when I am healed. Go away._

"Nng." He grunted.

Harry smiled weakly. "I just wanted to say thank you. I'll leave you to rest now." He said before glaring at the ministry official. "For him to /rest/," Harry spat at the man before turning and walking out with Hermione and Ron.

"Of course," the man cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you. But seeing as you're alert, I will need to speak with you. Can you produce the Flagrate charm with your… erm, where's his wand?"

"We haven't found it yet."

_Shoo, Lupin. Shoo._

"Ah. Well… I suppose you could try to use my wand—"

'You're a dunderhead,' Severus signed with his hands.

"Ah. Sign language… I cannot do that…"

"I can." Remus smiled, claiming a seat in a chair on the side of Severus' bed.

"What did he say?"

"Ah… that… he can sign." Remus lied.

"Very well. First of all: The charge of Albus Dumbledore's murder has been dropped against you in light of the evidence Mr. Potter showed at your case. Now, there… are a few other charges in which will need to be addressed—" He paused, receiving a glare from Remus. "Addressed at a later date." He added on. "You are on parole; you will need a charge for who will be your spouse. You will need to be married to the person before your birthday in which you turn thirty-nine years old. You will need to be living with that person prior to that date for at least six months; to be sure that fraud is not a case in this marriage. The marriage will also need to be consummated, which will complete the bond and automatically alert the ministry. Do you know of the new law in which this is addressing?"

'No.'

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, to be sure our existence does not extinct anytime soon; every witch or wizard – pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn – must be married before the age of thirty-five. If they are not married by that time, they will then be set up with someone of their compatibility. Each marriage is to provide at the very least one child whom is magical, and if they cannot produce one or if they do not wish to have children, they must adopt, or they can do both." He explained a bit nervously. "Now, as you know, um… s-same-sex relationships can carry babies to term with potions."

'I will not be having no babies, you incompetent—' Severus began to sign angrily but was interrupted by Remus capturing his hands and smiling sheepishly.

"Severus… does not want children, would—"

"Teddy would count as both of yours when you two are married."

"Ah, good then." Remus nodded, releasing Severus' hands just so they could go signaling more.

'I did not agree to marry you,' Severus signed, glaring at Remus. 'I don't know where you've inherited this ridiculous idea that we are compatible, but we are not. I hate you. You hate me. Bugger off.'

Remus read each sign, giving a small smile. 'I do not hate you. I never hated you.'

Severus stared at Remus' hand, one part of him wondering how the hell the man had learned sign language (as he was naturally nosey), and the other part wondering how the man could not hate him.

"Sirs?" The ministry official frowned.

"Yes?" Remus turned his gaze to the man.

"Well… I need Mr. Snape's yes or no on if you are the man he chooses to marry and as his charge—" He began and Severus raised his hand to sign no. "—And if you are not, then after he is healed, he will be sent to Azkaban until one is found for him of compatibility." He quickly finished.

Severus held his hand in the air, the no sign made but not completed. He began to run over all his options in his head.

_Of course no one will want to marry me. I'm an ex-Death Eater, murderer of Albus Dumbledore, bitter; sarcastic; cold; so many other personality traits in which people would not take a liking to. Plus, it involved shagging. I'm not a very good looking—wait; Lupin is agreeing to shag me! Why would he? He's married to the Tonks girl… unless she perished. Of course, that would make sense. But their son is proof he does not like men… unless he likes both. But even so, why me? I hate him, he hates—no he doesn't. But we're not good friends, not by a long shot. Why else would he agree to do such a thing? Why should I agree with it?_

_Azkaban…_

_I can't go back there… _

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts. "Wwhhn." He forced out before wincing at the pain.

"Severus, don't speak." Remus frowned. He raised his hand to sign: 'It'll be okay. Just agree. You don't want to go there, nobody wants you to, and I don't want you to. We can cross any bridges when we come to them.' Severus frowned at the sign, glancing at the official before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"So, you accept him as your charge and future spouse?"

'Yes.'

"Yes."

"Very well." The official smiled weakly, removing a stack of papers from his binder. "This is the marriage license, whenever you two decide to. You'll need a ministry official, as well as two people on each side to stand as family at least." He explained as he sat the papers on the bedside table. "We'll be contacting you soon by owl. Um… one more thing, sir."

'What?'

"What?"

"Your home, Spinner's End…"

'What?' Severus signed obviously irritated.

"Well, a daily prophet report was put out last week, revealing your part in the war. A few Death Eaters still running from the ministry burned it down… I suppose they were hoping you were inside. We caught two of them, but there was several. I suggest the home you and Mr. Lupin are given be put under many security charms."

"We'll do that." Remus nodded.

"Alright, if you all ever need anything, my floo is written down on the stack of papers. I'll contact the ministry, I'm sure they're already arranging you a home, Mr. Snape."

'Did anything survive?'

"He wants to know if anything survived the fire."

"Oh, uh… I wasn't exactly in charge of that, sir. As its arson, the Aurors dealt with it. I'll send the Auror here that was on the case that day, and he can let you know everything."

"Alright, thank you, Mr…?" Remus trailed off.

"Erik Sach, sir. Ravenclaw, my last year was the year you taught Defense."

"Sach, oh, right. You've—"

"Yeah, I gained a few inches, and I changed my hair color to brown instead of red." Erik smiled. "I should go now. I'll get the Auror here either today or tomorrow, whenever his shift ends. Have a nice evening." He said before exiting.

Severus didn't even notice the man leaving. His house was gone, all his books he had collected over the year, the pictures of his mother (with his father cut-out, a teenage angry boy was silly things); all his clothing; all of his personal things (journals of notes, his potions lab with hundreds if not thousands of ingredients - most of the ingredients were rather rare.). He couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the thought.

_Scout!_

He tried to push himself out of bed, but the moment he attempted Remus intervened, making him lay back. "Severus, I think you should rest—"

'Let go of me!' He signed angrily.

"You can't be up. Don't make me get Poppy…" Remus sighed.

'I have to go to my house.'

"Severus, it was burned down. It's probably not safe to go there; the Auror will be here soonish."

'No.' He signed, hitting Remus back. 'I have to make sure…' he paused, trying to think of how to sign it. 'S-C-O-U-T.'

"Scout…?"

Severus huffed and began to get up once again, but was held down by Remus. "Poppy!" Remus called as Severus continued struggling harder. Poppy ran in with the glass of water, huffing as she noticed Severus fighting with Remus. She raised her wand and flicked it, causing Severus to immediately begin to feel light headed.

'No.' He signed, laying back on the pillow and trying to force his eyes to stay open. 'S-C—' He began to sign but never got to finish as he fell asleep.

"Poppy, does the word Scout mean anything to you?" Remus asked curiously as he positioned Severus comfortably on the bed.

"Scout? No, dearie. Why?" She asked as she waved her wand to cause her cart to come to her with all the potions she needed.

"Severus… he was signaling something about Scout, and that he had to go to his house… it's why he began struggling."

"Scout…" She whispered as she went into thought. "I have no idea. It could be some muggle tinker, you know… unless. Well."

"What?"

"Scout is a name. It means… Observer, I believe."

"A name? Like a pet?"

"Possibly."

"Do you think Severus would be the type to have a pet?"

"One does not need to be a type to own a pet, Remus." She swatted him gently on the shoulder.

"Poppy, do you know where Severus lived? Maybe I can go there and find something for him."

"Yes, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, I believe."

"Cokeworth?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant, I've been there. I'll be back in a few hours, I suppose."

"Be careful, dearie." She patted his shoulder.

He took advantage of the fact that the wards hadn't yet been repaired in Hogwarts, the moment he was out the doors of the infirmary, his eyes closed and he pictured the city in which Lily lived in. He felt the pull in his stomach, landing in the same alley which was next to the restaurant (or what was left of the now torn down restaurant) the marauders had come with Lily to eat during one of their many visits after James and Lily began seeing one another.

He stepped out into view and glanced up and down the streets, making his way to the right until he came to a small group of people. "M'am?" He asked as he approached the four women.

"Yes?" The elderly one asked, receiving glares from the other women.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm a bit lost; can any of you tell me where Spinner's End is?"

"Down by the old mill," the blonde one said. "Rough neighborhood, be careful. Just head straight down this street, make a right at the intersection, then down about eight blocks."

"Thank you very much." He smiled before turning on his heel and making his down the street, repeating the directions in his head.

He pulled his collar up as it began raining; pushing his hands into his pocket and conserving what warmth he could from the cold rain. Though it was just sprinkling, by the time he had made it the nine blocks (not eight, damn woman), he finally came to the sign that greeted him to Spinner's End. The sign told him a lot about the neighborhood, the fact that graffiti was written all over it, and it looked older than Albus Dumbledore, and the fact that it was close to a mill meant it was a very low income area, and heed to the woman's warning, he watched his back as he began walking down the streets.

Every bloody house looked the same. Remus was willing to bet they even had the same paint chips missing on each house. He figured it wouldn't be hard, find the burnt down house. He sighed as he stopped at the third block after walking down each one, shaking his head. One could get lost, thank merlin he knew how to apparate.

"Looking for someone? Or something?" A girl asked.

Remus turned on his heel to stare at the girl, she was no more than sixteen (if that), and wore clothes that were far too revealing. "Yes, a house that burned down."

"The Snape's old place?"

"Yes. Severus Snape, can you point me in the right direction?"

"'Course." She smiled, pointing down the left street. "The very end, it's the one that's burnt to the ground." She smirked.

"Thank you." Remus smiled, beginning to walk down.

"Oh, and mister!"

Remus glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

She gestured to her ring finger. "Might want to hide that. Anything else expensive you have on, too."

"Oh… Alright, thank you." He said with a now forced smile, pulling his wedding band off and pushing it into his pocket.

He made his way down the street until finally; he came to the one that was literally burned to the ground. Charred pieces of house laid on the ground, his nose scrunched at the smell and taste of smoke even though the burning was days ago, the wolf inside him could still smell it. He made his way closer to the large rubble, rounding it, unsure what exactly he was looking for.

"Erm… Scout?"

"Woof!"

Remus jumped back, glancing around to see where the bark had come from, his gaze being drawn to a piece of house which was moving. It slid off the pile and out dropped a puppy that could be no more than four months old. The dog was either all black, or was covered in ash. "Um… are you Scout?" He asked which caused the puppy to tilt its head and trot over to him, lying on top of his shoes.

"I hope you're Scout, or Severus is going to yell for me bringing a puppy to him…" Remus sighed before lifting the dog into his arms and glancing around to make sure he wasn't seen before disappearing in a crack of apparition.

He ended up in the small flat he had found with the money he got as compensation for losing his wife, who was an Auror, in battle. He made his way through the few piled up boxes and into the bathroom, placing the puppy in the bathtub and turning the water on, adjusting it to be warm before pushing the dog under the faucet. He rubbed into the dog's coat, frowning as he noticed not much ash was coming off him and the water after only a minute or two was running clear. Which meant, the dog hadn't been in the house when it was burning (well, he knew that much since it was alive), and it also hadn't been around the debris long.

He spell dried the puppy and let it down on the ground, watching as it ran out of the bathroom and merlin knows where in his flat. He stood up from where he was on his knees to walk out of the bathroom and into his kitchen, which didn't have anything in it either. He opened the fridge and pulled out what was left of the milk as well as grabbing the one box of cereal to pour into a bowl and snack on. His eyes went down to where the puppy was sitting in the doorway staring up at him. Oh merlin, it was so cute. How could Severus have something this cute?!

He poured the rest of the cereal out onto the floor, waving his wand to transfigure it into some soft dog food, which seemed to work as the dog attacked it as if it hadn't ate in days, which Remus figured it hadn't. After finishing up the last of his cereal, he tossed the plastic bowl into the sink before making his way out of the kitchen and to the sad excuse of a sofa he had, collapsing on it and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

/Thank you all for your lovely reviews, really. :') It means a lot. I'll be updating weekly on this, as I plan a chapter out before I start writing, and atop this I have other stories I write and I try to get 1000 words per story done a day. Which results in three-four days minus days it takes to plan what I want to happen in order to get a decent sized chapter. ^^ Thanks for reading! Also, I was thinking of making this story mpreg. So, vote on that? Yes or no will do, try to be respectful if you give reasons as to why not to do it. The one with the most votes I'll end up doing.

Chapter Three;

"Hmmm, baby," Remus purred in his sleep, smiling sloppily as the tongue licked his throat. It slowly moved up to his cheeks, then nose, then… forehead. That's an odd place to lick. He opened his eyes to meet the dark eyes of the black lab, Scout. "Fuck!" He cursed, jumping up and wiping his face off. "Stop licking me!" He told the dog, shaking the tongue off his hand and standing up, rubbing his eyes out. "Bloody dog…" He mumbled.

He let out a yawn and stretched his arms out before making his way over to a box that was opened, pulling out a clean pair of clothes to put on before he made his way to the infirmary. (Puppy in hand.)

"Severus, dear?"

"Hmmm."

"Morning. Can you open your eyes, please?"

"Mhm." He hummed, fluttering his onyx eyes sleepily.

"There we go. Can you try to say Snake today?"

"Sssaay."

"Alright, it'll come. You're healing quite nicely." She said before leaving.

"I see you're awake," Remus said happily as he entered. "I brought you something."

'Go away,' Severus signed before turning on his side with his back to Remus.

"Now, don't be so grumpy." Remus said as he placed something on Severus' bed.

Said something jumped over Severus' legs and made its way up the side of the bed, nudging a cold nose against his hand. Onyx eyes opened and glanced down. '_Scout_?' He thought to himself.

"Woof!" Scout barked as if he could read Severus' thoughts, nuzzling against Severus' hand before turning twice then settling on the bed to get some sleep.

Severus shot up into a sitting position, onyx eyes wide. 'How?' He frantically signed before the dog leaped onto his chest and began to lick his cheek.

Remus chuckled at the action as he claimed his seat next to the bed. "You seemed worried, so I went to your home to check, it was just an assumption Scout was a pet. I called his name and he jumped out of the rubble, he wasn't hurt so I assume he was just staying there until you came back. I fed him and washed him," he explained.

Severus stared down at the puppy that was now lying in his lap, rubbing his head. 'Is there anything left?'

"I'm afraid not. It's all char. I'm sorry."

"Hm," Severus managed to hum.

"May I ask you a question?"

'You just did.'

Remus frowned. "May I ask two questions?"

'You ask for an awful lot.'

"Severus…"

'Very well, ask away.'

"Well, seeing with Sirius and all, I just never saw you as… the dog type of person."

Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring a hole into Remus' head. He turned his attention back to the puppy, considering the question a moment before raising his hand. 'A-L-B-U-S,' he spelled out. 'The Christmas before he…' Severus paused in his moments, hoping Remus would catch his drift. 'Apparently he decided I needed something to live for after the war. I think he would've turned up with a kid on my doorstep if he had time to get one from the Ministry, and you know him, he would've been able to get as many kids as he wants to do whatever he wants, because… well, he's him. So, he purchased me this puppy that was just barely winged from his mother for me to take care of. I couldn't chuck the dog aside, so I took care of it. Eventually the dog and I agreed upon living terms so I gave him a name. He's a miniature beagle, but he has some magical blood in him which makes him far more intelligent than most dogs. A-L-B-U-S thought it ironic to get me a half-blood pure-black dog.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Albus showing up in Severus' chambers on Christmas holding a basket with a puppy in it. "Now I see why he was so important to you."

'I knew he wasn't dead. He's not an idiot. I taught him how to get out of the house in case of an emergency. While I was at Hogwarts working, my house elf Whisper took care of him.'

"It seems he is very smart. He even waited."

'Yes, well, he knew I'd eventually come back for him.'

"He seems like a very good dog. I'm sure Teddy'll love him."

'T-E-D-D-Y?' Severus repeated.

"Yes, my son."

'Ah, with the pink girl.'

"Nymphadora. And her hair was many colors."

'What happened to her?'

Remus couldn't hide his frown. "Bellatrix. It seems she has a tendency of taking everyone I care about."

'Yes, she had a personal vendetta for you only.'

"Severus…"

Severus turned his head away to glare at the wall and not answer him anymore it seemed. "Your birthday is in January, Albus told me that when I was teaching here third year. It's June, so I figure right after you leave the infirmary, we'll move you in my flat. It's two bedrooms, one is Teddy's and the other is mine, but I'll give mine up for a bit and transfigure the sofa. Until… get a bigger place. It's not a large place, but it's clean, and in a good neighborhood, and near everything we'd ever need. I also have an uh, car. If you know how to drive one, if not I can teach you—"

"Remus?"

Remus turned to see Minerva standing with a small smile on her face. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Might I have a bit of time along with Severus? I have some things I'd like to discuss with him."

"Oh, of course." Remus nodded, standing up and lifting the puppy into his arms. "I'll take him out to run around a bit."

'Okay,' Severus signed without taking his eyes off his lap.

"I'll be back soon," Remus nodded to Minerva before stepping out of the infirmary.

"Severus," she began as she crossed the room, removing a wand from her pocket and sitting it down next to his legs on the bed. "Kingsley brought that by today. I thought you'd like to have it back… I think Albus would've liked you to use it better this time around." She stated before taking a seat and flattening her robes with her hands to keep herself busy. "You're going to get a lot of visitors today. I know how you are with them, so I thought I'd warn you. I hope you don't turn them away, you've been given a second chance, I think you should take advantage of that. This time around do things differently. I think it's wonderful what Remus is doing for you, I hope you haven't insulted him or anything… the man doesn't deserve it," She drawled out before taking a breath, "and you don't deserve to be insulted either. I'm sorry," she said which made him look up at her with shock-filled eyes. "Don't act so surprised, Severus. I should've trusted you. I always did, you know. Until that night… I should've known Albus had some part in that, especially with how you looked at him. He saw you as a son, and I think you saw him as a father type. I could be wrong, but that's how I see it." She explained.

"Stp," Severus croaked, his arms wrapping around his torso as he sniffled.

"I don't mean to upset you," she said softly.

He shook his head in response.

"I suppose I should go now. Just know, if you need anything at all, I'm always here for you," she said, patting his hand. "Albus would be so proud of you, how you're handling everything. Get over this animosity you feel for dear Remus and he might just pay us a visit just to twinkle his eyes at you."

He snorted.

She nodded and stood up, running her hand soothingly through his actually clean hair before walking towards the door, pausing in spot. "Thank you for not using offensive spells that night." She said finally before disappearing through the door.

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

Poppy entered after giving a curt nod to Minerva in the hall, smiling at Severus as she bustled over to his bed. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

He nodded in response.

"Good. I'm going to assign you three potions to take on a daily basis. You can brew one of them yourself, but the others you will be owled… you're living with Remus, correct?"

He frowned and nodded once more.

"Alright. I'll make sure to tell him not to let you brew much. You need to rest, Severus, and by that I mean actually relax, not go home to where I can't see you and brew all the potions I need for the school year and then send them through an owl without a note thinking you're sly, but forgetting that I'm slyer." She said with a smirk, ignoring his scowl. "I have the first week of your potions," she continued on, pulling out a small box and opening it, "as you should know, the rest one is for your throat to be taken in the morning, the blue is for your muscles, and the green one should be rubbed onto your neck to avoid as much scarring as possible. If we're lucky you'll only have one the snake fang bites."

She laid the box on the bedside table, making her way through the infirmary to fix variant things like tucking in blankets and sheets, etcetera. "Oh, you have guests."

"Ah—"

"Severus Snape! Did I say you could speak yet? You are to only speak when I clear it!"

He glared.

"Don't you glare at me. I've seen you butt-naked, it affects me none."

He paled.

"That's right, mister. You haven't scared me since I saw you crying when you fell and scraped your knee back in your second year."

His glare turned colder.

"And that time that you came in because you had exploded a potion and had boils all over your body," she began before smirking, "and then you ran straight into the door when you were leaving which broke your nose. I don't think I've had a student come in so much in one year, Severus."

"Hmph,"

"What did I say?"

'You insolent badgering woman,' he signed.

"I do not know how to read sign, so I'm just going to say that means 'Thank you, Poppy, for all your help. You're a wonderful woman'," she said in an amused tone. "Now, put on a happy face so I can send in the first few guests." She ordered before walking out.

He scowled when he watched her leave, and that scowl stayed planted when who else but Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter walked in first. Severus sat in silence (not like he had much of an option in that on!) while each person to speak. Potter and the Weasley girl stayed for almost an hour, Granger and her personal Weasley were next who, too, stayed for an hour or so. (The Granger girl just never stopped speaking). Then it was the leaders of the Weasley mob; Molly and Arthur. Molly had made him a cake to get better, and had fussed over him for half an hour to make sure he was comfortable, Arthur had said he understood and that that snake had one hell of a bite on it, Kingsley had stopped by to inform him that everything was alright and he had not only the order behind him but also the Daily Prophet, and then finally… two unexpected guests, Longbottom and the weird blond girl who was in every way like her father, Xenophilius as he remembered him in school. He listened them express (or Longbottom) their apologies and that they hope he fairs well when he is released.

Now that it was all over, he was thoroughly exhausted, and wanted nothing but a nap until he was officially released by Poppy. He lay back in his bed and turned on his side, sighing as his eyes fell close and he began to drift off. His ears twitched when he heard the door opening, this didn't raise him though as he figured it was Poppy returning after hearing everyone had left. He began to breathe shallower as he slipped into a comatose state. This comatose state was however interrupted when he heard the chair scrape to the bed. ''Damn it, not more…'' He thought to himself, willing his eyes open to meet a pair of ochre eyes.

His eyes moved up to stare at Lupin who was sitting in the chair, but that isn't the eyes he met; instead he met the eyes of a baby. A baby who was sitting in Lupin's lap, his head resting against Remus' chest as he couldn't hold it up himself well. They say in silence, two pairs of eyes against one. Severus considered what he should say; he knew of course this was Lupin's child, but that didn't mean Severus had to get to know it. Then again, this would be his child by law when they were married. That thought oddly scared the hell out of him.

"Babababababa."

"Severus, this is Teddy."

Severus regarded him. 'Hello,' he signed, glaring at Remus.

"BABABABA," Teddy screamed.

"Teddy, lower your tone."

Teddy turned his attention to his father's cufflink. "Dadadada."

"Hm."

"He's only three months, almost four," Remus stated with a smile.

'I see.'

"Teddy, this is Severus."

"Bababababa."

'So I assume you have full custody?'

"I do. But I let Andromeda take him when I go to work and he spends the weekends there sometimes."

'I see.'

"Yes, well… Now that you know Teddy, I suppose we can get you moved in now."

"Hm."

"Did Poppy say you were ready to go?"

'Yes, she did. I'm just waiting for her to officially say I can leave and give me my clothes back.'

"You know, I almost forgot you were in an infirmary robe," Remus said in a tone Severus couldn't place.

He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the baby in Lupin's arms flailing curiously about, trying to look at and grab everything in sight. He drummed his fingers against his side before his head dropped on the pillow to stare at Lupin. 'So your wife...'

"Severus…"

'How?'

"Bellatrix, I already told you"

'No. I mean… How?'

"Killing curse… Then Sirius through the veil… It's like you said, jokingly of course, she had a vendetta against me."

'She was insane. She had a vendetta against everyone besides the Dark Lord.'

"He's dead, Severus. You can call him—"

'Don't.' Severus signed angrily.

"I'm sorry. As you should be for bringing up my late wife."

'Yes, the keyword is wife.'

Remus raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

'It means I am a man.'

"Severus…"

'It means you are not straight, Lupin!' Severus signed. 'Yet, you have agreed to marry me. Not only marry me, but we have to… we have to consummate the marriage.' He managed to get out a bit shakily.

"I understand that."

'You're the most infuriating person I've ever met.'

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't see why you're confused. Tonks is… Well, she was the only woman I was ever with."

He glowered. 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"It means before her I was not a monk, I was a man who liked other men. Who just so happened to find a woman he found attractive."

"…"

"Now, you should gather your things so we can go. Do you need help?"

'I don't have much.' Severus admitted, sitting up. 'Just my clothes. Where is S-C-O—'

"He's at our flat. I'll go get Poppy then we can leave," Remus said as he stood up and made his way out.

Severus let out a sigh, laying his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes in thought.

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

"Remus, dear, a moment of your time?" Minerva asked as he exited the infirmary.

"Of course, Minerva, what do you need?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering," she began before the doors opened to reveal Severus who was now dressed and ready to go. "Ah, good. I'll ask you both at the same time."

"Minerva?" Remus frowned.

"I need a few professors to fill opened spots."

"Minerva…"

"Don't, Remus. I know what you're going to say, and Kingsley removed that awful law that Umbridge got passed. As you know from your job with the ministry. The pay here isn't as good as that one, but I know you said you loved teaching, so I thought I'd offer. I have not only Defense, but Potions, and Transfiguration open, too."

Remus glanced over at Severus who was taking in the information with a somber expression. "I'll take Transfiguration. Severus?"

Severus widened his eyes, glancing over at Remus in surprise. 'What?'

"Would you like to continue working at Hogwarts?"

He pushed his brows together. 'Your subject of choice was defense.'

"I thought you'd like that position."

His frown fell. 'No. If I'm coming back it'll be with potions.'

"You're sure?"

'No, I'm just saying that so you'll beg me to take the defense position,' he signed, and even though he never spoke a word, sarcasm was pouring.

Remus nodded with a smile. "I suppose I'll take defense then."

"And Severus wants Transfiguration?" She asked in an amused tone. "Don't look like that, Severus. I'd never let you in my old classroom, for someone as brilliant as you, how you never came across mastering Transfiguration like every other subject you attempted I will never know," she teased. "I'll sign you both up and send you your class schedules sometime this month, you can move in next month, after I get a family quarters set up."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"No, thank you. I look forward to having you two back," she said with a smile before turning on her heel and disappearing down the corridor.

"So, here we are." Remus said as he unlocked their flat, the fire blazing to life when he entered. Severus stepped inside, glancing around suspiciously. He watched as Remus sat the baby down in its playpen and immediately it began to attempt to crawl around, though was not successful. "So, I suppose I should show you around?" He asked. "Though it isn't much… well, um, this is the living room," he stated which made Severus roll his eyes. Of course he knew this was the living room. He took a moment to glance around. The furniture which was a sofa, two chairs, and the brat's playpen didn't look shabby which surprised him, it also wasn't Gryffindor-orientated but instead dressed in cozy dark browns. "So, I admit… today before you came home I purchased a few things. The last sofa was… well, not a very good one," he admitted with a chuckle. "It had lumps in it and what not. This set I thought you'd appreciate to look at. My bedroom suit is similar to it, so you'll be sleeping there while I sleep on the sofa for the time being. I figure… we could keep the flat for summers, if you want," he suggested. "Kitchen is right there," he pointed at a door, "I stocked up today, so we have plenty of food and drinks if you're hungry or thirsty, help yourself. If you want the neighborhood is easy to get around, up the street to the right is the grocery store and a pub, the opposite way are various small stores and a park. Any questions or anything?"

'No. I'll be going to take a nap then.'

"Of course, I'll get dinner started."

'That would be acceptable,' Severus signed before walking down the hall and pushing the first door open which luckily was Remus' bedroom, disappearing through the door.

Remus let out a sigh, glancing down at his babbling son who had turned the telly on with an outburst of magic. "Right. Dinner…" He nodded, entering the kitchen.

Severus stood in the middle of the bedroom unsure what exactly to do. He was tired, exhausted even due to not having a nap and still recovering. But he'd feel weird going to sleep in a bed that smelled of Lupin. He removed his wand and waved it, masking the scent with a powerful cleansing spell before removing his coat and lying down on the bed (kicking his shoes off as he climbed in). He fell face down into the pillows, taking a deep breath and groaning. He could still smell the man. He might as well get used to it, but he found he was uncomfortable with that thought. He didn't want this; living with Lupin. Living _off _Lupin and owing the man for saving him from Azkaban. The thought of them getting married and consummating the marriage still rang in his ears. His face heated up as he pushed it into the sheets, groaning. He was going to have to have sex with Lupin. With a werewolf.

With a werewolf who tried to kill him.

"Severus?" Remus called.

'Yes, because I can answer with my working vocals.'

"Severus?" He called against this time the voice much closer. The doorknob jiggled before opening to reveal Remus who gave a polite smile. "Oh, right. You can't… Erm, I finished dinner."

'Already?' he signed.

"Yes. It was just a quick meal."

'Very well.'

Severus climbed out of the bed and followed the werewolf down the hall and into the kitchen which was large enough to accommodate a table for meals. Severus claimed a seat and folded his arms over his chest as he waited, watching Lupin closely out of the corner of his eye. He was poured a bowl which was sat in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously, lifting his spoon and spinning the brown liquid.

"It isn't poisoned."

'Like you have the skills in potions to poison someone.'

"I admit, it isn't my best subject, but I am fair in it, Severus." He chuckled, claiming the seat across from him and lifting his own spoon to sip. "See? Yum."

'Dunderhead,' he signed before taking a sip of his own soup.

The moment he took the sip, he regretted it. He spluttered it up and went into a fit of coughing, covering his mouth, onyx eyes wide at the bowl he was served. "Severus?"

'What the hell is this!?'

"It's vegetable soup."

'Hah! It most certainly is not. It tastes like you randomly threw in ingredients and spices and called it a soup!'

"I'm sorry it isn't to your liking. I'm not very good at cooking—"

'Obviously! I actually feel bad for the monster in that playpen if he has to grew up on this.'

Remus chuckled. "Well, I hope he's like me and doesn't care what it tastes like so long as it's food."

'He's a child, Lupin. Incredibly picky, and against healthy food.'

"… That is true."

'From now on I will be doing the cooking.'

"You know how to cook?" Remus asked surprised.

He received a glare. 'Yes. Do you have anything insulting to say about that?'

"Of course not. It just surprised me."

"Hmph," Severus grunted, standing up. 'I will be skipping dinner tonight and going to bed early. I will make breakfast in the morning. Good night,' He signed, turning away and walking out.

"Good night, Severus!" Remus called, sitting his spoon back in his bowl and staring into it until it had gone cold.


	5. Chapter Four

/Sorry for it being late. Thanksgiving and all. :') By the way for the American-readers; Happy… er, late Thanksgiving. xD

Chapter four

It had been one week since Severus moved in, and Remus… was losing his patience. He hated to admit it, but he was. The man was a perfectionist. Yes, he knew Severus like order; he liked order for merlin's sake, but Severus overdid it. If one dish was left in the sink, Severus would glare at Remus until he cleaned it and then told him that he lived in a pig sty. For _one bloody dish. _Oh, and don't get him started on if Teddy's toys were lying about. At least he had gotten better as he improved; it had taken him three days to gain the ability to talk, and then two more for it to be comfortable to say more than one sentence without being in pain. He wondered if Severus would be like this after they shagged; as even when he was professor the rumors were if 'Snape were getting' laid, he'd be a bit nicer'. Remus secretly hoped that was true.

He jumped when he heard footsteps, turning towards the door to find Severus enter the kitchen. The man had gotten a bit more comfortable after a week, at least. At first, he wouldn't dare leave the room without being in his normal gothic-like attire. Now, he had on black pajamas, but at least he wasn't hiding under thirty layers of clothing, and Remus had to admit… he had quite a body under those layers.

"What are you looking at, werewolf?"

"Nothing, Severus. Good morning."

"Hm." Severus hummed, grabbing a cup down from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of coffee and then dipping into the fridge to get out eggs to make breakfast.

That was another good thing about Severus. He had begun cooking every meal, and quite honestly he was just as brilliant at cooking as he was at potions. He even sometimes made lunch for Remus, which surprised him immensely, though he never dared bring it up to the Slytherin. He took a seat at the table as he ponders this though, grabbing the Daily Prophet and opening it to scan the news.

Severus scowled when the werewolf took a seat at the table, not offering to help make breakfast. Of course, he wouldn't allow him to help make breakfast; the man's cooking could kill. But an offer would be nice. Severus shook his head clear of thoughts. 'You sound like a house wife,' he scolded himself, scrunching his nose up in disgust. No more thinking like that then. So, his thoughts turned to the last week. Living with Lupin. The man never cleaned up for himself, unless of course it was putting a dish in the sink. He went to work, work being something with muggle construction (he wasn't actually sure), and when he came home he was normally covered in paint, and had tendency of sitting down with his son, pulling out toys to charm and play with and then go to bed without putting them away. What if someone came in and tripped? They'd break their neck! Lupin was lucky to have him, or more so he was lucky that Severus found himself bored throughout the day as he wasn't permitted to work at the moment, Poppy demanding he needed rest. Meddling woman.

'_Ring, Ring'_

Severus dropped the utensil he had, turning on his heel to stare at Remus. He knew what that sound was, of course, but he still wasn't used to it, especially since he grew up in a house without… a muggle telephone. "I'll get it," Remus said, dropping the paper on the table and standing up.

"Waaaah."

"Er… Severus, can you…"

"Get the cub, of course."

"Severus, I told you—"

"Yes, yes. I know." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he made his way out of the room and to Teddy's bedroom while Remus went to Severus' current bedroom.

"Lupin residence. Remus speaking." Remus said after picking the phone up.

"Ah, Remus. I'm short a man, can you come in?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Adams. Um… Yeah, I can. I'll be there in twenty minutes?"

"That sounds fine. I'll tell them you're coming."

Remus took a deep breath as he hung up the phone, heading out of the room and hurrying into the living room, dropping to his knees and tossing in the floo powder. He leaned his arm against the top of the fireplace and his forehead on his forearm as he waited.

"Hello?"

"Andromeda! I was called in to work, is there any way you could take—"

"Oh, Remus… I can't. I'm about to go to my doctor's appointment."

"Oh…"

"Call Harry, maybe he can take him in?"

"I'll try. Thanks, Andromeda. Good luck with your appointment."

"Thank you, dear. I hope you find someone." She said before hanging up.

Remus took another deep breath, grabbing some more floo powder and tossing it in and waiting for an answer patiently. "Remus!"

"Harry! Please tell me you're free."

"Free? Er… Well…"

Remus sighed. "Right."

"Sorry, I got called into work; I'm getting ready right now."

"I got called in, too."

"What about Andromeda?"

"She's busy."

"What about… Severus?"

"Severus? I… I couldn't. I mean he's supposed to be healing."

"You've been telling me he's bored. This'll give him something to do. Tell him it's just one a time thing."

Remus considered the words, giving a nod. "Yeah. Alright. I'll talk to you after work."

"Alright. Bye, Remus."

"Bye."

After the floo call was ended, Remus stood up and paced for a few minutes before dragging himself into the kitchen where Severus was sitting with the paper, sipping his coffee. Remus made his way to the small crib, lifting his son into his arms. "Severus…"

"Yes?" Severus replied without taking his eyes off the paper.

"I got called into work…"

"Hm."

"Andromeda is busy."

He flinched. "And?"

"And Harry was, too."

Severus pursued his lips. "I see."

"I hate to ask you this…"

"You want me to watch the cub."

"He isn't a—Yes. Would you?"

Severus glanced over at the baby nervously. "I've no idea what to do."

"It's easy, Severus. He mostly keeps himself entertained; just conjure up bubbles and things…"

"Alright…"

"Very well…"

Remus nodded, kissing Teddy's head before sitting him down. "Thank you, Severus. I'll make it up to you."

"Right."

"I'll be back in a few hours." Remus promised before apparating away.

"Waaaah."

Severus sighed. "Cry all you want, I am not holding you."

"Whaaaaaah!" Teddy cried louder.

"What?"

"Waah."

"I do not understand gibberish." He informed Teddy as he stood up, staring down at him and quirking his eyebrow. "What do you want? Are you hungry? What time do you eat?" He asked curiously not waiting for the answer as he began to make the bottle. He had watched Remus do this many times and was glad he paid attention. He warmed the water up a bit before pouring it into the bottle with the powder, mixing it together. His nose scrunched at the smell, which was bad because he was a potioneer.

"Alright. Here you go," he said, handing the baby the bottle that lay back in his crib and began to drink greedily. "Now, let's get some things straight…" he began. "I will not be coddling you. I will not tolerate you crying for no reason. I will not tolerate you making too much noise with your toys, so you're not allowed to play with the ones that sing. Am I understood?" He asked quirking his eyebrow as the boy stared up curiously at him, turning his eyes from brown to blue. "Right… I'll take that as a yes."

He claimed a seat at the table and lifted his cup of coffee, taking a sip, and the moment he did Teddy began to cry, tossing his bottle aside and flailing his little arms. "What did I say?" Severus asked, glaring at the boy through the crib net. That didn't stop him; of course, it just made him cry louder. "Stop crying!" He hissed, standing up and lifting the boy from the crib who stares curiously for a second and then began to cry again. "Damn it. I said stop! Shut up!" He shouted.

Teddy blinked thrice, his eyes then turning black much like Severus'. He then reached up with his little hand and grabbed onto Severus' nose, giggling madly. "What do you think you're doing? Unhand my nose!" He hissed which made Teddy pull and giggle louder. Severus sighed. It was going to be a long day.

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

Three hours. It had been three hours and Severus was exhausted. Now here he was sitting on the floor across from Teddy, watching the babbling boy slam his truck repeatedly against the floor because he found the noise of it clashing oddly amusing. Severus raised his hands and rubbed his eyes wearily, wanting desperately to nap. Wasn't the boy supposed to nap soon? Don't babies nap several times throughout the day? He thought so, but the boy showed absolutely no signs of tiredness; which annoyed Severus beyond belief. His thoughts were interrupted by his nose scrunching up at a scent he caught. He moved his hands and stared down at the baby boy who was now making a face and… he seemed to be pushing.

"No." Severus said firmly, glaring. "You stop… stop whatever it is you're doing. Just… No. I am not…" He covered his mouth and nose with his hand. "You did… I'm going to chop you into potion ingredients…" He warned to the baby who was now on his back giggling madly. "This is not funny!" He hissed. Just as he did so, Scout came running in, dragging a box of wipes. "No! I am not… No. Your father can come home and do that." He said as he stood up, grabbing the phone and heading into the kitchen, staring at the number that was magnetized there. "Er…" He looked down at the phone, typing in the numbers and pushing the green button as he was taught.

"Hello?"

"Lupin!"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Your son…"

He heard something drop. "What? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No! Your son has soiled himself!"

"Oh…" Remus took a deep breath. "Oh. I thought… Listen, the diapers are in his room next to the changing table, and the wipes should be there, too. I have to go now, I'm quite busy."

"Lupin! No! I don't know how to change—" But alas, the connection was lost. "That bastard…" He scowled.

He sat the phone down and reentered the living room, staring down at the baby. "This can't be too hard…" He pondered out loud as he lifted the giggling boy into his arms and made his way to his room, slipping inside and heading over to the changing table, laying the brat in his spot and opening up the little drawer which was stocked with diapers. "Scout, bring me those wipes!" He called and seconds later the dog had hurried back with them. He took a deep breath and grabbed the wipes, setting them aside and staring down at Teddy, narrowing his eyes. "This… is all I am ever doing for you. Am I understood? So no more… using it on yourself." He huffed, reaching his hands out and undoing the diaper.

The moment the diaper dropped, Severus widened his eyes at the fact that a stream of water hit his chest. "You pissed on me…" He growled in disbelief, staring down at the boy who was now rolling. "No rolling!" He yelped, holding the boy down. "Damn it! Uh… Ha! Scourgify!" He called, pushing the diaper aside and smirking at the fact that the boy was now clean. "Hah." He mocked triumphantly, grabbing a clean diaper and putting it on the boy awkwardly. "Odd…" He said, tilting his head to the side. "It doesn't look… Eh." He shrugged, not caring to find out why the diaper looked weird as it was on backwards. "Right… Um… clothes." He sighed, grabbing a pair of pants and pushing them onto the boy who continued to try and roll much to Severus' amusement.

He reached over and grabbed a shirt, pausing and staring at the boy's head. He knew babies had a soft spot in which you were not allowed to touch. There was no way he was killing Lupin's baby, so he flicked the shirt aside, shrugging and lifting the boy into his arms. "Right. Back to your annoying toys now." He huffed.

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

"Severus, I'm—" Remus called as he opened the door, his sentence being cut off by sight of the house. He had expected to find a frantic Severus, of course, but not this scene. Toys were sprawled about on the floor; three empty bottles were laying on the kitchen counter, one toppled over and its contents covering the kitchen floor. The lamp was knocked over and broken, the floo powder was dumped on the floor, and Teddy's crib was upside down. It looked like a tornado had hit his home. This was hard to believe, living with Severus who at times seemed to have OCD for such things.

"Severus?" He called as he sat his bag on the floor and began walking down the hall in hopes to find them. He slipped into the first door which was Teddy's bedroom to find it empty. "Er…" He pursued his lips in thought as he walked to the last door that was closed, pushing it open to find Severus, but not in a manner he expected. Severus was laying on his (or really Remus') bed, looking far too tired, his hair ruffled. Then there was Teddy who was lying next to him; the boy had long black hair, his nose hooked, and Remus figured when he woke him up for dinner he'd have onyx eyes.

He suppressed a chuckle as he made his way into the room, carefully lifting his snoring son into his arms and carrying him out to sleep in his own room. He laid the boy down in his bed, watching for a moment to make sure he didn't wake up; though he was a hard-sleeper much like his dad and instead just turned on his side and snored louder. Remus shook his head, quietly crossing the room, turning the light off and the small bedside lamp on before slipping out of the room and back to Severus'. Just as he entered, Severus chose that moment to roll onto his stomach and groggily murmur something into his pillow. Remus watched, highly amused as Severus' head popped up and his eyes widened.

"Oh no…" He gasped. "I rolled on the baby. No… No…" He began to slowly say as he moved to lay on his side and to find nothing under him. "Oh… Good…" He dropped his head before it shot back up. "Fuck! Where the hell did you go?!" He asked as he sat up and began to look around the room frantically, freezing when he met Remus' eyes.

"Evening, Severus."

"Lupin! Er…"

"Teddy is asleep in his room."

"… Right."

"Would you like to get a shower, maybe? And I'll go clean up."

"… Yes. That sounds… acceptable."

"Alright, I'll leave you be then," Remus nodded, slipping into the hall and closing the door before letting out a quiet laugh at Severus' antics and bed hair.

Remus worked on the living room (not being a very hard job with his wand); cleaning up the milk, spelling the bottles clean and putting them in the sink, and levitating all the toys back into the small box in the corner where they belonged. Just as he sat up the crib, Severus reentered the room with a glare on his face, though he was hardly scary wearing black pajamas and his hair looking a bit poofy from just being washed and towel dried. Remus resisted the urge to grin and instead nodded and slipped past him to go wake his son up for dinner in which Severus nodded back and went into the kitchen to make it, so Remus assumed.

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

"Severus, I have a question…" Remus said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes?" He drawled out as he stirred the sauce for spaghetti.

"Why is my son's diaper on backwards?"

Severus blinked, turning to look at Remus who was now holding Teddy up to show that the diaper was indeed on backwards. "He must've turned it in his sleep."

"Severus…"

"I told you I had no idea what to do." He hissed as he turned his attention back to the two pots.

"I thought you meant… So, you changed your first diaper today?"

"I did many things for a first time today, Lupin!" He scowled.

"I'm sorry. I should've asked before I left, just because you work at a school with children doesn't necessarily mean you know how to take care of babies."

"I don't know how to take care of children either, Lupin…"

"Severus—"

"I'm not fit for this, Lupin." Severus stated, setting the ladle aside. "I don't know how to change diapers. I don't have the patience to find out what is wrong with him when he cries. I deducted seventy points from Gryffindor today because he kept making a mess. I'm even worse with children, I figure."

Remus smiled softly, reaching a hand over to place on Severus' shoulder; ignoring the fact that Severus stiffened at the touch. "It's okay, Severus. You'll learn. I had to learn myself. All in all, Teddy is alive; your job is done. He also had his nap, and it's very hard to get him to lay down for a nap being the active bundle he is."

"Hm…" Severus hummed, lifting the ladle and stirring again.

"I don't know how to thank you for doing this today, you know." He pointed out.

Severus pursued his lips. "Sit the boy down, you need a shower… you're covered in paint."

Remus raised his eyebrow, glancing down at his clothes and grinning sheepishly. "Yes, it seems I am. Thank you again, I'll be back soon." He said as he sat Teddy into his high chair, strapping him in so he wouldn't slip down and then walking out.

"Mah!" Teddy called, throwing his empty bottle onto the floor.

Severus huffed. "Haven't I had enough of you today?" He asked as he turned to stare at the boy.

"Mahgah-" Teddy babbled, turning his hair brown and hitting his little hands against the highchair table.

"Hm." Severus hummed, reaching down to get the bottle and begin to make his formula. "Alright, here you go. Now be quiet while I finish," he ordered the boy who happily began drinking and ignoring Severus right back.

Severus moved about the kitchen, throwing in a few spices he had bought at the store Remus had taken him to after two nights of _bland food _as Severus called it. When he was finished cooking the spaghetti and sauce, he pushed it all together and poured out two plates, followed by some garlic bread he had made, sitting it on the table with two glasses of wine before taking his own place and beginning to eat, not caring to wait for Remus.

"It looks lovely," Remus complimented as he entered the kitchen, his hair still slightly damp and a towel around his shoulders. Severus didn't look up and seemed content with focusing on his food. "Thank you for feeding Teddy," he said in hopes that they could speak a bit. He took the first bite, humming his approval. "How was he today?"

That got Severus going.

"He's a beast, Lupin. He threw his toys, he spit up on me four times, he wouldn't stop using his diaper when he knows there is a functioning toilet—"

"Severus, babies—" Remus began before shutting up at the glare he received.

"As I was saying," Severus snarled, "he enjoys yelling and is spoilt about being held twenty-four seven. You don't coddle children, Lupin. He needs to learn that sometimes he must entertain himself in his crib," He hissed.

"I'm sorry he was hard work—"

"Hard work? I didn't say that."

"But you—"

"I was a spy for Dumbledore. Do you think taking care of a baby would be considered hard work?" He asked with a snarl. "I think not."

"I see."

"Right…" Severus growled, picking at his half eaten plate. "I wouldn't… say no to maybe… once or twice a week—"

"That would be helpful, Severus."

"Yes, well… since I'm not working I figure I can do something."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Also about your Wolfsbane."

"Oh, um… well, I do work now. I just don't think I can afford it—"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll pay for the ingredients from my vault."

"Oh, no, Severus. Really I'm—"

"We're getting married, are we not, Lupin?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then I think I should be able to buy my… _fiancé _a potion he needs without him arguing. Don't you?"

"I-I suppose…"

"A fiancé who is letting me live here and keeping me from Azkaban. Really, it's the least I can do. Plus brewing it would keep me from dying of boredom."

"Alright, Severus. Thank you."

"Hm." Severus hummed, taking a final bite of his food before standing up and grabbing Teddy who was dozing in his high chair. "Finish up, and then do the dishes."

"Of course, Severus." Remus smiled around his fork as he watched Severus leave the room to put Teddy to bed.

"Alright, Lupin," Severus began as he reentered the kitchen after only five minutes (which surprised Remus), leaning against the doorframe and watching as Remus did the dishes as asked. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you want to turn in this early?"

"What else do you recommend I do? Watch that telly box?"

"We could, or we could listen to music and play a game of chess?"

"Since when did what I do become what we do?"

"I was only thinking it'd be nice if we could talk a bit; get to know each other better—"

"Ah, looking for dirt on Snivellus—"

"Severus… we're not children."

"Hm."

Remus sighed, setting the dishes aside to dry. "Would you like to play a game of chess? I have a box of chocolate biscuits, and some wine we could drink."

"… That sounds acceptable."

RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS

Three glasses of wine each, one bottle, and two games of chess later;

"You're cheating."

"Severus, I assure you, I'm not."

"You've won… very game."

"I'm a very good chess player." Remus chuckled.

"You're cheating!"

"I'm not."

"When did you get so good at this?"

"I've always been."

"Why weren't you on the team in school then?"

"And take away your champion title to get you to hate me more? No thanks."

"Really."

"I didn't join any clubs. I didn't like to bring myself too much attention."

"So you join a group with the two most arrogant attention-hogging boys Hogwarts has ever known…"

"I didn't know when I became friends with them that they would be so popular," Remus pointed out, "plus it worked out well. I was known as James and Sirius' quiet friend, the tolerant and calm one." He stated. "Genius, really."

"Hm."

"Would you like another glass of wine?"

Severus glanced down at his empty glass. "Alright."

Remus nodded, standing from his spot as the board pieces began moving back to their original spot. Severus drummed his fingers against the chair arm, running through strategies and their past games to find a way to beat Remus, humming to himself unknowingly. When Remus returned with a newly opened bottle, he filled the glasses and smiled at Severus from across the board.

"So, since we're both pretty… tipsy at the moment. I was hoping we could talk."

Severus glared over his glass as he sipped. "Talk about what?"

"Get to know each other like I originally wanted," he replied.

"Mhm…"

"I'll start; maybe we can tell one another about… our childhood? And work our way up."

"Mhm…"

Remus nodded, sitting down and sipping at his glass before starter: "Well, I was an only child. My parents wanted more, and could support it seeing as my father was an auror however—"

"Your lycanthropy?"

"No, surprisingly… When I was two and they decided it was time, they found out they were lucky enough to have me, and trying for another… well, it wouldn't have worked."

"Ah… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Anyone would've assumed that was why. Anyway, I had a happy childhood. Loving mother, supportive father. All holidays celebrated as a family, it was nice."

"And _then…" _

"I was inflicted, yes. At nine, I remember… it was shortly after my birthday, and my father before had been gone for two months and when he came back, wards were set up around our house and my mother… she was protective while I was growing up, I was allowed at most to go into the backyard to play, but if I ever left her sight I would just be told to stay near her. After he got back, she screeched and freaked out if I left her sight." He explained, taking another sip. "So, it was after my birthday, and I had gotten this book that identified plants. I was asking my mum about some of them in the book and she said that we had poison ivy in the woods. I was a curious child, so… I wandered off. Just as I found the plant, I remember hearing a chuckle, and then I was hit in the head and everything went black." He said with a frown. "For the next week I was kept in a cell, it was too dark to see into the hall, so I didn't see Fenrir until the last day, just before the full moon he stepped in and turned… then he bit me and when he was done, he left leaving the door open. I don't remember much after that, I stumbled my way out and apparently continued walking until I was spotted. I spent the next month in St. Mungo's and then was confirmed with lycanthropy when I was released."

Severus frowned around his glass as he finished it. "I see…"

"After that my mother tried to stay positive, she had to go back to work because my father was convinced that lycanthropy could be cured. So he spent their savings on different treatments. You know, once he gave a clip of my hair and a phial of my blood to someone for them to say a chant with me—"

"He gave some random stranger your blood?"

"He did."

"A lycanthrope's blood… to a stranger. Blood is used in the darkest of all magic—"

"I know."

"And he was an auror." Severus snorted.

"He was never in his right mind after I was bit. See, while he was gone it turned out it was a mission to track a pack of wolves. They made several arrests when they infiltrated, and Fenrir just before escaping vowed to take revenge on the head auror on the mission—"

"Which was your father."

"He didn't take the threat… seriously enough. He blamed himself for it. After we ran out of savings, he started to drink, couldn't even look at me, really. Then one day when I was ten, I woke up and he was gone. Haven't seen him since, I heard he died back when I was twenty, but I haven't confirmed it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Severus. I understand why he left, I don't think… I'd be able to live with myself knowing I did that. It's why I was so worried when I heard Nymphadora was pregnant."

"Hm."

"Yes... ah, after I was bitten I also… secluded myself. I stopped speaking, I didn't much anyway, but I became completely mute. Then I went into Hogwarts and the very first day, Sirius and James demanded I speak to them. They were very persuasive."

"Stop."

"What?"

"I may have agreed to an extent to sit here and speak about our past with one another, but… I'm not ready for…"

"Of course. Just childhood then. I believe it's your turn?"

"There isn't much…"

"Severus…"

Severus huffed. "Fine," he growled, "I grew up in the exact opposite atmosphere as you. My father worked at a textile mill—"

"He was a muggle, correct?"

"He _is _a muggle."

"Ah, so both your parents—"

"No. My father."

"Oh. Would you want him at the wedding—"

"Lupin…" Severus glared. "No. Why do you think I grew up in an opposite atmosphere?"

"So your father…"

"He wasn't—he isn't a nice man. He doesn't like much of anything, and if that anything involves magic then his dislike turns to pure hatred."

"Ah…"

"He was convinced he could beat the magic out of us," he drawled out as he finished his wine. "He obviously didn't succeed."

"Why did your mother stay...?"

"I used to ask her that… She told me to not concern myself with it. She knew that I was being treated just as she was, but it didn't concern me? I used to hate her for it, to be honest. Then when I got older, about sixteen I started reading on muggle psychology; there was a book in the house about it, I wasn't allowed to read my textbooks… I ran along a paragraph about Stockholm syndrome. She fit every single sign. I stopped hating her, but I wasn't… happy with her or anything. I left when I turned seventeen, then when I turned nineteen my mother died and he moved out. I don't know where he lives, and I don't care. I moved in because… well, I was just an assistant at the time working for the Apothecary in Diagon Alley so it saved on rent. I could never get myself to rid every trace of them from the property for some reason."

"I'm sorry—"

"You told me not to be sorry; I expect the same from you."

"Of course."

"I believe I've had enough, five glasses. I'll be going to bed now, Lupin."

"Yes, I should get to bed, too."

"I'll wash the glasses while you clean the board up."

"Alright," Remus agreed, standing up and grabbing the box the set went into.

Severus placed the two glasses into the sink, staring at them for a moment before sighing and out of laziness, pulling his wand out of its holster and spell-cleaning them. He placed them back into their original places in the cabinet, turning on his heel just in time to come face to chest with Remus who had oddly slipped into the kitchen without being heard. This was an accomplishment with how paranoid Severus was.

"Lupin?" Severus quirked his eyebrow, raising his gaze to meet Remus'.

"Yes?"

Severus pursued his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Remus said as he leant in slowly until their noses were just mere inches apart.

"Nothing." Severus repeated.

"Severus I'd like to try this."

"Try what?"

"Try us."

"… I see."

"I agreed to marry you, and… well I'd like an actual marriage, or at least an attempt at one. I understand if we're not a match after a few dates—"

"Dates?"

"Yes. That's what I mean; for these six months we have to live together I'd like to attempt a relationship. This would involve dates, discussions, kissing when you allow it – er, if you allow it."

"I see."

"I'm…" Remus sighed. "Severus, just, could we?"

His lips narrowed into a thin line. "Very well."

"Excellent. So, our first date can be this Saturday?"

"… That sounds acceptable."

"Alright. I'll leave you be now. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Lupin…"

After Remus left the kitchen, Severus took a deep breath to collect himself before trudging to his bedroom without a glance at the sofa, wondering how the hell he ended up in this predicament.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five

"Thank you for watching him tonight, Harry."

"Remus, you don't have to think me." Harry chuckled as he sat his godson in the transfigured crib.

"Andromeda was busy, or I wouldn't—"

"Don't. It's not a bother. I enjoy my godson's company. Plus it gets kind of lonely around here; Ron and I are on different schedules and Hermione only spends the night a few nights a month," he explained.

"Well, in that case, any time you want him-" Remus began with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. So, I was talking to Luna and she expressed some interest in helping with the wedding."

"Did she? Well I certainly need all the help I can get. Minerva offered, too."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her to contact you then, she's going to be at school this year, too. So, you can talk to her on weekends or something."

"Yes, I really need to get going."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he flushed in embarrassment. "Do you have everything planned for tonight?"

"Yes. We're going to dinner, and then a movie… do you think that's too much?"

"Nah."

"Good, good. I don't want to overwhelm him or anything," he admitted.

"I doubt you will. Just take it slow, er, or something…"

"Ah, take it slow with Severus… do you hear that? It's James and Sirius rolling in their graves."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "I think they'd be happy…"

"Do you now?"

"Well… kind of. I'd like to think my dad did a bit of growing up the last few years of his life. I'd like to think if well, Snape makes you happy… Sirius would support you. There'd be a lot of jokes, but he'd support you."

"I think that, too, Harry. Thank you."

"'Course. Now go on so I can feed Teddy lots of chocolate."

"Merlin, I'm never going to get him to sleep…"

"If you get back too late, I'll keep him for the night, alright?"

"Do you have everything? Diapers, enough formula—"

"Yes, now go." Harry huffed, pushing Remus towards the floo.

"Thank you!" Remus called before slipping into the green flames and shooting out into his and Severus' home.

Remus glanced down the hall to see his bedroom door was closed which meant Severus was inside probably getting ready (or so he hoped). With that thought, he began to change himself. He had grabbed some clothes before he went to work to sit aside on the small table next to the sofa. After changing into the brown trousers and black sweater, he made his way into the bathroom, grabbing the brush and pushing down his hair. He grimaced as he ran his fingers through the temples which were now completely taken over by grey. Grey on men made them look sophisticated, at least that's what they tell him, he didn't see it however; probably because he looked almost twice his age – which, mind you, was still very young in wizarding terms.

He slipped out of the bathroom and hurried to the first door in the hall, raising his hand and knocking. "Severus, I'm ready when you are. I'm just going to make a phone call." He called before making his way back to the living room.

Severus stared at his reflection in the mirror, glad that Lu-Remus had not decided to enter. If he did, he would find Severus how he had been for the past half hour; standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. He wore black trousers and an emerald sweater. He looked ridiculous, what he wouldn't give for his teaching robes. But, L—Remus. _Remus. Remus. Remus. –_Remus had told him they were staring in the muggle world for their… _date. _It was utterly ridiculous. He had never been on a date, unless you counted that one time Rosier decided to take him into that idiotic Puddifoot tea shop in his fourth year, even that he figured was a joke as Rosier spent most of the time ogling three girls' two tables away. He had no idea how to adjust to the situation. He had run over every possible scenario on how this could go, and none of them ended well; they mostly ended in him saying the wrong thing and Remus giving him that sad look he had mastered before apparating them home and deciding it was best to keep the marriage a fake one.

He adjusted his collar, running his fingertips over the scarring that just barely was visible. Even barely was too much. He removed his wand and tapped his throat, murmuring glamour –spell that hid scars. It hardly took any magic to hold in place, so he could make it permanent if he was desperate enough. His reflection gave a smirk and wink, which caused the real Severus to scowl. "Oh, what do you know," he hissed angrily, turning away from the mirror and grabbing his coat as he pushed out into the hall and to the living room where Remus was just hanging up the phone.

"Oh! Good. You're ready—Oh." Remus trailed off as he turned towards Severus.

"… Oh?" Severus growled.

"I hope I didn't offend you, I just- well, you look nice, Severus."

Severus just almost blushed; he would have if he didn't think it was a lie. He knew how he looked. He was… an acquired taste of sorts, but looked nice? "Right. Where are we going, Lupin?"

"Remus."

"_Lupin."_ Severus enunciated. Sure, he was working on calling Lu—Remus by his first name in his head, but aloud? No. He wasn't ready for that.

"Well, it's a surprise."

"… A _surprise." _

Remus smiled. "Yes, Severus. Now, shall we?" He asked as he reached his hand out.

Severus eyed it suspiciously, stepping closer and grasping Remus' cuff. "Very well."

Remus gave a nod before the feeling of being sucked through a thin tube overcame them. When they landed, Severus scowled; he much preferred flying. Not on a broom, he could fly himself! But, he couldn't take people with him (or maybe he could but it would require a lot of magic), and only two wizards could take flight, one who was dead and not Remus Lupin. "Where in Merlin did you bring us, Lupin?"

Remus just grinned as he grasped Severus' hand (much to his liking) and dragged him out of the alley, making his way to the first door they spotted. Upon entering the building, it turned out to be a restaurant and a fancy one at that. Severus wondered if Remus could actually afford it as it was the type of restaurant that Lucius had a tendency of dining at (even the muggle ones. Ah, aristocrats!).

"Je peux vous aider?" A man with slicked back black hair asked.

"J'ai une reservation; Lupin."

"Mhm," the man hummed, gesturing to a table to the side.

Remus pulled Severus along to the table, pulling out one chair before claiming his own across the table. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously a moment before claiming the seat. "French, Lupin?"

"Well, we are in France."

"We're in what?" Severus spluttered.

Remus chuckled. "France. And yes, I have an apparition license to travel to other countries."

"How is it you have coordinates to France?"

"After the First Wizarding war, I spent a few years here," he admitted. "It was nice. I lived in the muggle world; nobody knew what I was, who I was. That I was a war veteran… I ate here a couple of times. The food is excellent."

"Hm…"

"Do you need help reading the menu?" Remus asked as Severus opened it.

"Of course not!" Severus stated with a glare. "I know seven languages. I can manage," he growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry—"

"Right." Severus said, waving it off as he covered his face with the menu.

"Hi," an upbeat voice said.

Severus glared up at the girl that was waiting on them. "Hello," Remus responded, giving her a smile.

"British?"

"Correct."

"Oh! I love you guys' accents."

"French accents are lovely, too," Remus complimented.

She blushed. _Blushed. _Why did Severus have the urge to kill her?

"Can I get you and your, um, friend some drinks?"

"Wine would be lovely."

"I'll bring you out a bottle on the house," she said with a wink before walking away.

"Well that was nice of her."

"Please. She was flirting with you."

Remus blinked. "Severus, she wasn't flirting…"

"You're daft."

"Severus—"

"You were flirting back."

"Severus I was being polite," Remus chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Severus snapped before raising the menu to go back to reading it.

"You're right… I'm terribly sorry…" Remus said awkwardly as he scanned the menu though he already knew what he wanted.

"Here's your wine." The waitress said as he placed the bottle on the table with two glasses. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, I believe we are. Severus?"

"Hm."

"I'll take that as a yes," Remus chuckled. "Steak frites for me, rare."

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "I'll have that, but well done." He responded as he placed the menu to the side.

"Alright, I'll put your order in." She said with a smile that was definitely towards Remus before cheerfully walking away.

"She did it again."

"Severus—"

"Are we not on a date? Then stop flirting."

"Severus, I hardly said anything to her—"

"Damn Gryffindor…"

"Severus…" Remus began before knitting his brows together. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Severus snapped. "Of course not! Don't flatter yourself, Lupin." He spat.

"I'm—" Remus began before Severus lifted another menu to shield him away.

Remus let out a sigh, dropping the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was make Severus any more uncomfortable than he already looked. So, together they sat in silence each concentrating on their own meal when the waitress returned – a waitress who Remus simply nodded to without looking at (not that it wasn't noticed by Severus as he was staring at his plate; or so Remus thought). At dessert, two pieces of cake were brought out; the moment the plates were placed Remus spotted the chocolate and couldn't help but dig in immediately. Severus watched the man as he slowly nibbled on his own cake with curiosity.

"Shall we go home now?" Severus asked curiously as he pushed the food around on the plate.

"No, we're only halfway done with the date."

"I don't think so. I'm going home." Severus said simply as he stood up, tossing his napkin carelessly onto the table before slipping out of the booth and exiting the restaurant.

Remus let out a sigh, slipping out of the chair and wiping his mouth out before removing his wallet to place some money atop the bill and a tip, then rushing outside. He spotted Severus walking down the street, opposite of the way he needed to go. Remus quickly hurried up behind him, taking hold of his hand and pulling him down the street.

"Let me go!" Severus hissed angrily, fighting Remus all the way down the street. Remus, however, wasn't taking no for an answer just because Severus was in a bad mood about the waitress thing. He ignored Severus' many protests and insults as they walked down towards a large black building. When Remus pulled Severus inside, Severus stopped fighting and glanced around curiously. He knew it was a movie theatre, but growing up he had never been to one, nor had he had time to visit one as an adult.

Remus gave a smile as he noticed Severus was now looking around, which was a sign the man wouldn't protest anymore. He released Severus' hand and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, paying for two tickets and it seemed just in time as the movie would start in a few minutes. He handed one of the tickets to Severus and pointed to one of the rooms. "Go in there and find out seats, unless you'd like to get the snacks?"

"Snacks?" Severus repeated. "We just ate."

"Which is why we're just getting a few things to snack on throughout the movie and not a meal," Remus chuckled.

"… Fine." Severus growled, turning on his heel and heading into the room.

Severus claimed a seat at the top, fiddling with his ticket as he waited patiently for Remus to come in. He spotted the man just as everything got darker who climbed the stairs and slipped in to sit next to Severus, handing him a drink. Severus wrinkled his nose at the drink taking a sip and coughing. "What is this!?"

"Shh. Severus, its fizzy drink." Remus chuckled.

"It's utterly disgusting."

"You'll grow on it," Remus brushed it off as he sipped his own, leaning back into the chair to watch the film.

"Hmph," Severus grunted, taking another sip which wasn't as bad as the first on. It'd definitely take him some time to get used to the muggle product. It also made him realize how much muggle things he had not tried for his own, which he really should have growing up with a muggle father, but alas it wasn't his fault.

As the movie slowly went on, Severus became oddly curious and tended to ask a lot of questions.

"How is it they're going into space?"

"They're riding in… in a rocketship-like thing."

"That doesn't explain _how." _

"Severus, do I look like an astronaut? I don't know."

"You should know!"

"Shh!"

"Severus, we're going to get kicked out."

"Hmph."

"This is the most idiotic thing I've ever seen."

"Severus…"

"What?"

"It's a movie—"

"Yes, you told me it was an action film. This is obviously a love film!"

"Shhhh!"

"Severus, keep your voice down!"

"Why is she crying?"

"… Severus, her father is about to sacrifice himself—"

"I'm well aware of that. Why if she crying? You told me this movie was fake."

Remus sighed. "Severus… it is fake. It's acting—"

"That doesn't explain why she's crying! It's fictional, he obviously isn't going to die-"

"SHHH."

"OH YOU BE QUIET, YOU—"

"Excuse me, sirs?" A worker whispered.

"I'm so sorry; I'll get him to keep it down."

"Thank you." The worker nodded, walking away.

"You got us in trouble, Severus…"

"This movie got us in trouble. It makes no sense."

Remus sighed.

"Of course his name is Harry…"

"Severus…"

"And he's sacrificing himself for the world."

"…"

"Bloody Gryffindor."

"Severus." Remus chuckled, covering the man's mouth.

When the movie was finally over, Severus and Remus exited the theater, ignoring the glares from the other movie-goers they were receiving. "That was the most—"

"Severus, it was a lovely movie…"

"It was a love story! They called it Armageddon to make action-movie lovers go see it."

"Severus—"

"_Oh, Remus. You saved the world! Let's get married, please let me have your babies!" _Severus mocked the ending the movie, rolling his eyes.

Remus gave a grin in response.

"What?"

"You called me Remus."

"…"

"And I thought you didn't want any babies after we get married?"

"It was a joke, Lupin!"

"I know, I know." Remus waved his hands in defeat. "I was just joking back, Severus."

"…"

"Severus?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Er… yes, of course. "Remus nodded, taking hold of Severus' arm and apparating them back to the flat.

Remus pushed the key inside the door and slipped in, glancing around the room until his eyes fell on the clock. It was well past ten 'o clock which made him frown. They had left at six, and he was surprised that time seemed too had flown past. He turned towards Severus who was behind him, giving the man a smile. "I'm just going to let Harry keep Teddy for the night. Would you like some wine and maybe we can watch a bit of the telly?" He suggested as he crossed the room to turn on the light, bringing his wand out to light a fire.

"Yes, that sounds… acceptable." Severus admitted as he closed the door behind him. He claimed a seat on the sofa, grabbing the telly remote and fiddling with it a bit until one of the buttons turned said telly on. He glanced over his shoulder and watch Remus who was in the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. He came back into the room and passed one of the glasses to Severus who nodded his thanks and sat the bottle on the table in case they were to want more before claiming a seat on the cushion right next to Severus. Severus attempted to ignore this, sitting back and sipping at his wand as Remus took the remote and turned it over.

Remus finally stopped it on a channel in which advertisements were on. Each one catching Severus' attention at the weird products they had for sell. "Do people actually buy these things?"

"Er… Yes, I figure they would."

"Why would you need a salad chopper? Don't muggles know how to use knives?"

"Well, they're safer, you could cut yourself with a knife—"

"Not if you know how to use it." Severus huffed. "And what are those?"

"Those would be light up shoes."

"Why would you want your shoes to light up?"

"It's for children, Severus."

"Look at how much it costs! You could buy a pair of shoes for half that!"

"Severus, they light up—"

"Which is more reason not to buy them!"

"Severus—" Remus chuckled.

"Oh, look. Now they have a dog for sale… one that talks. Just what every child needs, their own Black."

"Severus!" Remus shook his head, flipping the channel over to a soap opera.

They watched the show for a few minutes, and in that few minute's time someone was pushed down the stairs, two girls got in a slapping fight over a guy who wasn't interested in either of them, a man got shot, and now two older gentlemen were fighting over their father's will.

"What in the hell is this?"

"It's a soap opera. I've seen it a few times—"

"Soap opera?" He repeated, watching as a woman pulled an obviously married man into his office to shag. "Is that what they call shows with drama whores?" He asked bluntly which made Remus spit up a bit of wine.

He wiped his chin off. "Severus! It's just… it's a show to watch, yes it has a lot of drama but that's the point."

"The point is to show that every day must be filled with trivial fights— What are they doing?"

"Hm?"

On the screen, a woman and man who were just fighting all of a sudden stopped arguing and were leaning in close until they kissed. Severus wrinkled his nose in distaste that is until it fell passive when Remus scooted closer on the sofa and leaned in himself, pressing a kiss to Severus' lips. Severus froze, his back stiffening, and his lips holding as still as possible. He was positive he had stopped breathing, too. Remus continued attempting to deepen the one-sided kiss, hoping it was just nerves.

He pulled his head back and frowned as Severus had an expression on his face that resembled a deer caught in dead lights. "Severus?"

"I can't do this, Lupin…"

"Severus…"

"No," Severus stated, standing up and now pacing to keep his heart from racing. "I hate children, Lupin. Yours isn't bad, for now. It'll grow up into a child, and I'll hate him. I won't make a good husband, just because I cook for you and clean, that… I just won't. I can't have messy quarters, you know that. I get very stressed due to school and I lash out, a lot. I have a tendency of staying up all night because I can't clear my thoughts and when I do that I refuse to turn the light out. I don't like discussing feelings, and I won't back down from a fight no matter how pointless my side is. I'm selfish, I need a lot of time to myself because people get annoying to me, I hate loud noises—"

"Severus, stop."

"It's all true. I can't… I won't be…"

"Severus…" Remus stood up, giving the man a smile before cupping his cheek. "Calm down. You think I don't have my quirks? I snore. When fights come up I usually just nod and move on, I like to have my peace time, too. And I can't sleep with the light on, so we might end up fighting over that, but I'll sleep on the sofa if you want me to on those nights. This is quirks we'll have to work around, not work out because I don't want you changing yourself or anything. I'll find ways to get around them, just as I expect you to do with my own. All relationships come with compromises." He explained.

Severus stayed silent for a moment, registering all that was said. "Don't think too much on it. We'll cross bridges as we come to them." Remus said before leaning in to kiss Severus once more. This time the Slytherin tilted his head and responded to the kiss. Remus knew to keep it chaste and quick, though that was before he found that Severus tasted quite wonderfully. He moved his hand back to run through the soft black hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, Severus' lips were a bit swollen from the kiss, and his cheeks were lightly tinted. "We should go to bed."

"Y—Yes. Good night, Lupin." Severus managed in a raspy tone as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, disappearing into Remus' room.


End file.
